The Ties that Bind
by Darikiema
Summary: In which confessions lead to a plan to save the state of the world and bring two lost loves together.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Well, hello! Another A:TLA short story. Originally, I intended stood Zutara Week this year, but between work and personal projects, that isn't going to be possible this year. However, this idea was just too good to pass up. This was for the prompt bound, but I feel as though you could pick out a few others if you really look for them. In any case, I'm breaking this story into chapters for those of you who, like me, do everything on your iPad and accidentally hit the top and loose your place all the time. Besides, I feel that by breaking this up it will flow better. That being said, this is the shortest of my TWO author's notes. the other will be to explain things you've read. Well, enjoy and please leave a review!_

* * *

Disclaimer: All Rights Reserved to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Trust me, if owned it, it would be Zutara all the way!

* * *

"So, you're getting married," she breathed. Afraid to say it any louder in case it wasn't true. Or, in case it was.

"Yes," he replied after turning to face the one who had spoken. To be honest, he was surprised to find her there. Of all the people who had tried to convince him out of this marriage, she was the last one he expected. Not to say that his heart didn't swell with the idea of there being some ulterior motive behind it. She stood back, one foot almost out the door. Her long brown hair fell in rivulets of sleek curls that framed the magnificently blue depths of her eyes while her bronzed skin glowed in the russet light of the falling sun. The blue robes she wore were being worried in the thin, sleek fingers that could surprise the greatest of warriors with their power. Had surprised them, come to think of it. As much as he hated to see her insecure and nervous, he loved it when she bit her lip like that. He loved to see the twinkle in her eyes he hoped was only for him.

"Why?"

Why? She knew why. But, she couldn't bring herself to think of it like that. She couldn't bring herself to think of how he loved that woman more than her. How this man- this Fire Lord- with his shaggy, black hair and eyes more golden than the sun, could love another. How this man with a badge of honor, once thought to be a mark of disgrace across his left eye, could be in love with someone else. She couldn't bare the thought of his lean and muscled body being in the arms of another, his broad frame holding another in comfort. Another and not her.

Not her.

"I have to." He didn't look at her as he said it, but, instead, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The thick and heavy robes of ceremony hung off his tall body in waves of shimmering red and gold. He imagined that he looked every bit the Fire Lord in robes meant to embody the nature of flames. Not that he cared. He wasn't marrying the woman he wanted to. The one that he loved.

No, he was marrying the woman who had hidden herself behind masks all her life. A woman that he could only think of as his own little sister. She was certainly more of one than his own. His internal snort of scorn barely registered to him. He hated this. This woman didn't even love him either. At least, not as a husband. No, she was in love with another woman. His other sisterly figure.

"What do you mean?" She was confused, if not a little hurt. He should be getting married because he wanted to, not because he had to. He should be happy about this; glowing with excitement of becoming a husband to the woman he loved. So, why did he look like he did after he had defeated his sister in the Agni Kai that gave him his throne?

He sighed and his whole body crumpled with fatigue. And, when he looked at her, she could see a weary and resigned pain that glowed behind his fiery eyes. This wasn't the man that she was used to dealing with. She was used to the strong willed and capable leader of a nation. The powerful firebender who had almost single handedly ended the war and brought along an era of peace to the world. Who had taken over much of the responsibility of the man whom she was engaged to. The Avatar. Instead, she was faced with a man who looked far older than he was. A man who had not known personal peace and happiness for many years. And, maybe he hadn't. Spirits only know how hard he was working himself.

"I will lose my throne if I don't, Katara," Zuko whispered, his steady gaze searching her eyes. He was only vaguely surprised to find that she was more than confused. He had thought that maybe she would understand, but he hadn't held much hope to the matter, since she was a foreigner after all. It wasn't fair for her to be dragged into the political moose-bull shit of his country's nobility.

"I don't understand, Zuko. Why would you loose your throne if you didn't marry Mai?"

Zuko couldn't help the resigned sigh he released before he began explaining. "It is a very ancient law. A Fire Lord must be married with an heir or a wife who can produce one within the year of their marriage before he can even become the Fire Lord. It's archaic and a bit barbaric, but it is one of our more sacred laws. It makes sense in the times of war, which is when it was implemented. Should something happen to the current Fire Lord, the line will not be broken and an heir will already be decided. It hasn't really been a deciding factor in my rule as of yet. But, after defeating every political attempt to remove me from the throne and every assassination attempt, this is the last hurtle I have to cross in order to have unquestionable rule over my Nation. This is just one more duty of the Fire Lord," he whispered. He couldn't take looking into her horrified gaze, her penetrating eyes as they searched for the lie in what he had told her. So he turned away from her, back towards the mirror.

"At least you are marrying Mai," she whispered. _Stoic, masked, knife throwing,_ gay _Mai_, she thought to herself bitterly. She had to turn her head away from him so he couldn't see the tears; it wasn't right. She was going to marry Aang. And yet, here she was. Crying over a man she could never have.  
The only man she actually wanted.

The one man she loved.

"I don't want to."

"What?" Katara asked, incredulous. There was no way she had heard that right. He was Zuko, in love with Mai! He didn't just say that he didn't want to marry her. Did he?

"I don't want to marry Mai. I don't want to marry a woman who we mutually consider more of a sister to me than a lover. I don't want," he trailed off, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back to release the plume of frustrated flames and smoke. It wasn't often that he lost his temper like this anymore. But, he couldn't mean that. Right? She was just being stupidly and selfishly hopeful. Right?

"But-"

"No, Katara. It's true. I'm not as blind as people, you included, think I am. I know that Mai and Ty Lee have been lovers since the first anniversary celebration of the end of the war, four years ago. I fully supported them. I still do. I continued to play the game of courting her so that she could find a way to convince her family of her new life as Ty Lee's wife, instead of mine. But, the nobles saw an opportunity to chase me out of the palace and used it. She and I came to an agreement. And, I don't know why I'm even telling you this," he finished lamely, seating himself on the lip of the window sill to bury his head in his hands. "I guess that being my best friend, I trust you more than myself," he said, sardonically laughing at himself.

Katara didn't know what to say. She had seen Mai and Ty Lee together on multiple occasions. Though, she always guessed that the two were infinitely more careful within the palace than they were on Kyoshi Island or Zuko's summer home. But, Zuko had always been so doting on the two. Looking back she could see the brotherly affection he had displayed over the love he had convinced everyone he held. But, she had always assumed that the two would eventually have their falling out and that everything would be brought to light. To think that he had always known and had actually agreed to make himself look the fool for all those years so that they could be happy? It brought a new wave of tears to her eyes and a swell of pride to her heart.  
Quietly, she shut the door and made her way over to him. She hardly noticed the soft murmur of her dress as it rustled along the stone floor, whereas it would have driven her crazy a moment before. She just wanted to hold him, so he knew that he wasn't alone. That she loved him.

Even if she couldn't tell him.

"If people knew what you are willing to do for their country and your friends, they would never ask another thing of you," she murmured, pulling his head to her shoulder. She was shocked to find that tears had begun falling from his eyes. But, she willingly accepted the wet spots on her dress top as she held his head to her shoulder. She needed him to know. "You are a kind and brave man. A truly amazing Fire Lord. You are so willing to do the right thing that you would sacrifice your own happiness for others."

"No. So long as the Fire Nation is at peace and my people are happy, I'm happy," he whispered into her shoulder. His strong arms had found their way around her waist and his big, warm hands rested along her spine. She had to bite her lips to keep from sobbing at his statement, so callously put.

"You deserve so much more! You have done nothing but sacrifice your peace of mind and love for the people of this land. You deserve to be happy. More than happy. You deserve to be married to a woman who really understands you. Your commitments. A woman who loves you despite all you have down wrong and all that you do right. A woman who knows about your past and doesn't judge you for it. You deserve to be understood and happy," she declared, holding his head tighter to her shoulder, whispering her words into his ear. She silently begged him to hear what she was really saying. To hear that she loved him.

"It's ok, Katara. Once Mai and I have a child, I will be happy. I will have someone who loves me unconditionally. And besides, I have Uncle. And while they may practically be my sisters, I will always have Mai and Ty Lee to listen to me. To know about my past-"

"No, Zuko. That isn't fair! Why must you always make sure everyone is happy before you are? Why do you put yourself last? Isn't part of choosing your own destiny taking time to yourself and making choices that will make you happy?"

"Yes. But, Katara-"

"No, Zuko. You are so much better. You have to give yourself time to find what you want."

"You don't get it!" Zuko roared, ripping himself free of her embrace. He turned away from her, seething to the ceiling. "I don't have time! I wasted it all being self conscious! I wasted it hoping that, one day, the woman I loved would love me back! I don't have time to waste trying to find someone who really cares about me!"

"Zuko, I-"

"I have one week, Katara! One week to secure my place on the throne!" he yelled, raising a single finger before her face. Desperation and hopelessness lit his eyes. Panic fluttered in his features as he began pacing. "I have one week before I am removed from my position. And not just so that Uncle will step up until I do find a wife and bear an heir. No! If I don't marry Mai by the end of the week, one of my cousins will take the throne. Permanently! And if you thought that the war was bad before, I can assure you that Nozomu is just as war hungry and ruthless as Azula and Ozai were! I can't let that happen. If I don't marry Mai by the end of the week, the one hundred year war will look like nothing in comparison and all that Aang and I have done to bring peace will have been for nothing!" He finished with a great wave of fire that spread from his hands towards the ground. Even though it didn't touch her and dissipated before it even reached the floor, Katara could still feel the white hot rage in its heat. She was startled to say the least, and the tears that she had been trying to hold back from him freed themselves from her restraints.

"Zuko," she breathed, reaching towards his shaking build. He was a teenager again. Unable to justify the world with right and wrong and stuck in whirlpool of gray that threatened to consume him once more. She hated seeing him like this; she wanted to take away all the uncertainty. She didn't realize how close he was to breaking down until she had taken his hands into her own. The pitiful sobs that wracked his body were unbecoming of his station as the Fire Lord, but she couldn't bring herself to think of how weak he appeared. All she wanted to do was take him away from this place. From those awful men who worked their hardest to make his reign fail.

"Zuko," she soothed, pulling him closer to her as she ran her fingers through his disheveled topknot. "Don't marry her. Declare the law void. Don't do this just to prevent a war. You have to do what makes you happy. Please, I'm begging you. I can't watch you throw away your life just because those men wish to watch you fail. Please, Zuko-"

"I can't. I tried. I tried," he sobbed, wrapping himself in the comfort of her embrace. She willingly gave herself to him. Willingly allowed him to collapse into her and loose himself in the love she held for him.  
"There has to be a way. Please, Zuko. Think!"

"I can't. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. Everything has been set up. If I back out now, I won't just be ruining my reputation, but Mai's as well. You can't ask me to do that to her. And, even if I could, the only woman I love isn't available to me anymore. She is in love with someone else," he muttered, bitterly wrenching himself from her comfort once more. He couldn't stand it. He loved her so much it hurt to watch her with Aang. It hurt to know she was only doing all of this as a friend.

"Marry me, instead."

They both froze. His wide eyes staring incredulously into her own shocked eyes as she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just said it. In her mind she could, but how could she justify saying it to him aloud? He didn't love her. He loved Mai. And she was engaged. To Aang!

"What?" he breathed, his expression fading from shock to a strangely stoic mask. Even the fires in his eyes seemed to be veiled from her. She wanted to back away, to tell him that she didn't mean what she had said. But, she didn't. She couldn't. The veil wasn't enough to hide the hopeful spark.

"Marry me," she whispered again, taking his face in her hands gently. The shock was there again. But, she was calm. She wanted this. She wanted him and not Aang. Yes, she loved him. Yes, wanted him to be happy. But, Aang was still so young and carefree. The love she had for her fiancé was no different than the love Zuko held for Mai and Ty Lee. No different than the love that she held for Sokka.

"You're engaged," he breathed, his hands finding her waist despite his hesitance.

"I love him," she agreed, never taking her eyes away from his intense gaze.

"But, not the way I should. I love him like I love my brother. Not like I love you."

"You…?"

"I love you, Zuko," she confirmed, reaching up to kiss his lips ever so softly. To convince him that she was telling him the truth. To assure him that this wasn't some cruel joke. She needed him to know just how much she loved him. She shouldn't have told him, but she would never take it back. She just couldn't. She loved him too much.

Her kiss brought him out of his stupor, and he kissed back with all the desperation for acceptance and love he had held in for so long. His lips were soft against hers, and despite the fervor behind it, he was gentle and caring. He was slow and comforting. Katara could feel herself loosing her heart to him as she was given his.

"Katara," he sighed. "How long?"

"Always. I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to believe that I loved Aang the way he loved me. But, I was just lying to myself as much as I was to you. I'm sorry. Please, Zuko. I can't watch you marry Mai. I love you too much," she sobbed, clutching to his robes.

"I don't know what to do," he told her, honestly confused.

"What do you mean?" she cried, returning to stare directly into his molten eyes.

"I love you so much, Katara. I want to marry you. I do. But," he trailed off, turning to stare out the window, his arms still clutched around her tightly.

"But, what?"

"You're a waterbender. And, I'm the Fire Lord. My nation would never accept you, no matter how much I love you. Besides, the engagement with Mai is set. I told you, I cannot break it off without endangering both our reputations and paying the fines. I don't know what to do," he repeated softly, resting his scarred cheek against the top of her head as it rested against his broad shoulder.

"You idiot!"

Both benders jumped, turning with utter shock towards the door as it burst open to reveal the declaring figure. Or, rather, figures. To both their surprise, five people walked right into Zuko's private chambers.

"Excuse me?" They both asked with indignant incredulity. They had already pulled apart in their embarrassment.

"You heard me!" Toph exclaimed as Suki shut the door behind the five entering figures of their friends.

"Even if I did, Toph, that doesn't mean I understand to what you are referring to," the firebender replied, pinching the bridge of his nose to discretely wipe the tears from his eyes. Not to mention futilely stave off the headache he was sure to get from the metalbender.

"Oh don't even pretend! We all know what you two were talking about!"

"Yeah, it's about time you two figured out how you felt about each other," Mai smirked, gently resting her hand upon her fiancé's shoulder.  
"You knew?"

"Well of course! We all knew. Well, except maybe Aang," Ty Lee chirped, sadly shaking her head at the thought of the oblivious airbender.

"Yeah, sis. I knew, and I'm the supposedly oblivious one. I wonder what that makes you?" Sokka joked, wrapping this sister in his arms. She dug her elbow into his ribs in retaliation.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" she accused, gazing between the five friends, hurt. "If you all knew, why would you watch us make such terrible decisions and throw our lives away and not be happy?" She felt betrayed. Her own brother had known and yet had said nothing. He was going to let her go and marry a man he knew she didn't love while the man she _did_ love was going to marry another woman? That traitor! He was supposed to be looking out for her. And he never said a word!

"I did!" he defended, Suki and Toph both nodding in emphasized agreement. "All those times I asked you if you were sure you wanted to marry Aang. All those times I asked you how you felt about Aang. All those times I joked about you being Zuko's friend! Those weren't all coincidences! I wasn't doing it to get a rise out of you. I was really asking you, Katara. I was really trying to get you see on your own just how much you loved Zuko, and not Aang! But, you're so stubborn sometimes that you just don't get it!" He was exasperated, hurt at her silent accusations. She could see his genuine concern. Looking back she could see all those hints for what they were. He really did mean to help. Damn, she was such a fool!

"Sokka," she trailed off, holding onto him tightly. She hoped that he wasn't so dense about this that he couldn't see how sorry she was. He seemed to understand because he kissed her temple and held her tight.

"Well, we would say the same goes for you too, Sparky. But, you've always known how you felt about Katara. At least since the end of the war," Toph grumbled. "You're just so damned determined to make sure everyone else is happy you won't listen to us."

Zuko didn't respond to the metalbender's grumblings. He simply bowed his head in acceptance and offered her a tiny hug. She reciprocated with a light punch to the shoulder.

"Well. Now that we have this all understood, it's time to get everything under way!" Sokka cried, triumphantly punching the air with one arm, the other still wrapped tightly around his sister. "Now, listen you guys. There is a lot to do before we can get the two of you together properly. Not to mention all the sneaky stuff."

"What are you talking about? You heard Zuko. There are things that have already been sorted out that he can't take back."

"Well, if you go straight out and tell everyone that you're leaving Aang for the Fire Lord and Zuko tells everyone that he is leaving Mai, a Fire Nation Noble, for a Southern Water Tribe waterbender, yeah. That will end badly. But, don't you think that Toph and I haven't been working on just a way to get the two of you together since you both made these stupid decisions? Give us some credit."

Katara couldn't help the snort of derisive laughter. Zuko himself rolled his eyes and leaned back against the window sill. He crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging out of his fiancée's hold.

"Well tell us, oh great Plan Master Sokka, what have you five been cooking up without the authorization of the Fire Lord or the greatest waterbending master in the southern seas?"

"Now, now. There is no need to be so cynical!" the water tribesman mocked, waggling a finger towards the sour firebender.

"Yeah, Sparky. Even Snoozels can come up with a great plan once in a while," Toph smirked wickedly.

"Hey! I will have you know-" Sokka began defensively.

"Not now, Sokka. Lets focus on your sister for the time being."

"Right. Well, if you're ready to listen to my awesome plan, this is what we have to do."


	2. Phase 1

_"First, we need time. Tomorrow, Toph and I are going to spend the day spreading rumors about how uncertain the Fire Lord is about his upcoming wedding. Meanwhile, Mai is going to express her fears about Zuko wanting to postpone the wedding. Seeing as the Royal Court and ourselves are the only ones who know about Zuko's impending removal, the gossip will work to our advantage. The court will be giddy with the news of you deciding against the wedding. So, after the trap is set, you're going to go to them and convince them that it would be better to wait until the Solstice for the wedding. I may not know as much about your culture as Katara does, but I do know that in both our cultures, this is a day of good luck and celebration, so it would be the best choice for morale to your country. The court will be so happy about your hesitance that they will surely give you the extra month to embarrass yourself. All you have to do is sell it, Zuko."_

* * *

Sokka's words rang through the firebender's head over and over again as he walked through the hallways towards the council meetings. All he had to do was convince those old bags that the Solstice was a better choice for a wedding. They had given him till the end of this month, but maybe Sokka was right. Maybe they would love the idea of watching him fail for another month so much they would say yes just to watch.

Yeah right.

Zuko excused himself into the confines of one of the secret tunnels to catch his breath. He wasn't tiered or winded. He was just nervous. Even his Agni Kai with Azula hadn't been this stressful to anticipate. Although, there had been no where near as many hours between his knowing he would have to face her than there was between when they had all set this plan into motion to the impending moment within the council chambers. A tongue of flame escaped past his lips. He must have been a lot more nervous than he thought.

He took several more deep breaths. Trying to calm himself. An image of Katara's hopeful eyes swam into his mind's eye. He loved seeing that glow within her ocean blues. For her, he would do this. For Katara, he would convince those horrible old men that this course of action was best. For her, he would do all he could to give them a shot at a happy life together.

For her, her would risk his throne, his country and the peace of the world.  
He just had to calm down first.

* * *

"You wish to delay your wedding?"

"Until the summer solstice. It is a time of good luck and prosperity to our people. What better day to have a royal wedding than on one of our more sacred holidays. To ensure that our people know just how devoted we are to our Nation's heritage and well being," Zuko clarified. Siting atop his throne within the council rooms. Long gone were the days when they were closed up tight within the throne room. Long gone were the days when the only lights cast were the flames of the Fire Lord's power and the measly torches under his control upon every pillar. No, now they sat in an opened and airy room. Guards posted all round the courtyards and the windows to be assured that no eavesdroppers could be present. Well, except for Toph. The little seventeen year old sat quietly behind Zuko's tall chair, her hand holding his as she gave discrete indications as to what he was doing. Or needed to do.

"I see. You would wish to desecrate our sacred holiday by having your wedding on that day?" Sneered one older man, his thin, graying hair pulled back atop his head. Behind him, Zuko could feel Toph tightening with surprise and barely contained rage. Zuko knew this wasn't going to be easy, though he was a little surprised that she would have considered it to be as simple as Sokka had so naïvely described it.

"There are many instances of royals and citizens wedding on the day of the summer solstice. It is not an uncommon phenomena. Therefore, your argument is unsound and unjust, Lord Taizo."

"Indeed, Lord Taizo. You have unfairly accused my nephew of something you, yourself, have already done. Need I remind you of your daughter's wedding on the solstice two years ago?" Iroh defended. Zuko couldn't help the grateful smile that lifted the corners of his lips, just the slightest. He couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was that the old general had decided to move his tea shop from Ba Sing Se to Caldera City. To know that his uncle was always a short walk away, or that he had accepted the position as his chief advisor.

The Lord said nothing as he sniffed with distaste.

"You were given to the end of this month, Fire Lord Zuko. I am afraid it would be best if there was no postponing of your wedding," Master Piandao steadily replied, offering a simple truth.

"I do not agree," Iroh announced, placing a hand before his nephew to ask his silence. The Fire Lord nodded his approval.

"My nephew was unjustly forced into this situation with no warning. There is no reason for you to be so callous. As Fire Lord, he should be allowed to marry when he chooses. This is a time of peace, not war. Therefore this law that you have thrust upon him so coldly is outdated. It ought to be null and void. However, it cannot be without the council's unanimous vote. I am not so foolish as to believe that it is something that can be achieved in our lifetime, therefore, I agree Zuko ought to be married and have an heir. But as I said, there is no reason for you to act so self righteously against him. I propose that Zuko be given one more month. And that, should he fail to marry before the solstice, he will be replaced as you have deemed necessary. Without a fight." At this, the old general offered Zuko a grave and challenging expression, a light twinkle in his eyes the only betrayal to his true thoughts. Zuko pursed his lips.

"I agree to those terms, Lord Iroh."

"Good! Now then, what say the council?" Iroh exclaimed, clapping his hands with delight. Behind him, Zuko could practically feel Toph roll her sightless eyes. After a few moments more of deliberation, the council decided to hold a vote.

"All in favor of a solstice wedding?" Piandao asked, raising his own hand in affirmative. Individually, all but two raised their hands and sounded their approval. With caution, the remaining two members, Lord Taizo and Lord Atsushi, also raised their hands.

"Very well," Atsushi murmured. "You have until the solstice, Fire Lord Zuko. But after that, my son will become the Fire Lord in your stead."

"Should I not marry," Zuko clarified dangerously. His razor sharp eyes honed in on the other man; his calm demeanor changing to one of intensity. The torches around the room flared, rising with the energy of his hidden fury at the remark. Normally, he would not have allowed himself to show such emotion in front of these men. But, he had recently learned that subtle displays of power went a long way with the two troublesome men. They both responded to power, but the right amount in the right ways could bend them to his will. He had uncle to thank for that one.

"Do well not to forget the entirety of the situation, Lord Atsushi. I thank you all for your understanding, and I hope I can assure you that your lenience will not be wasted," Zuko finished, turning to the rest of the council with reverence clearly expressed in his eyes and posture. He bowed deeply to the men, releasing Toph's hand to stand to his full height before excusing himself. Carefully, he shielded the little metalbender from the eyes of the council members before she snuck into the tiny escape tunnel she had buried into the wall the previous night.

* * *

"Good job, Sparky!" Toph exclaimed, punching him squarely in the arm, right over his elbow. She was too short to reach his shoulder anymore.

"Yeah, good work, Zuko. You managed to buy us enough time to put this whole plan into action," Sokka announced, proudly clapping the marginally taller firebender on the shoulder.

_My baby sister will finally be happy_, the tribesman thought to himself. He really was a genius, wasn't he?

"I would have lost it all if it hadn't been for my uncle," Zuko admitted sheepishly, running his hand through his newly released hair to scratch the back of his head. Curious how that always itched when he was nervous or embarrassed. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was in on the whole ordeal."

"He isn't, but I doubt he and my father won't figure it all out once the real plan is set into motion." The Water Tribe warrior stroked the small goatee forming on his chin, thoughtful. He really wouldn't be surprised if the former general and tea shop proprietor didn't have his own agenda to ensure that his nephew was happy. He would have to talk to the old man to make sure nothing got in the way of his sister's happiness with the Fire Lord. Even if it was the grumpy firebender who had made the first year of their acquaintance a nightmare. Come to think of it, he should do that before anything else.

"Well, now we can move onto the real plan. But, first, I have something to do," he muttered, walking away from his two friends, paying their questioning gazes no heed.


	3. Phase 2

_"Next, we need an argument. Zuko, Mai, you need to fight. And it needs to be big and it needs to be public. We'll make it look as though Zuko is loosing everything. But, it has to look real, so no scripting!"_

* * *

Mai could hardly believe she was listening to that bumbling idiot of a tribesman. Honestly, there had to be someone more appropriate to have all these ideas and plans. But, here she was, waiting for the man who ruled her country. The man who had taken her in and accepted her for who she was. For the man who would be her brother in another life. All so she could pick a fight with him.

As per Sokka's orders, Mai had been the one to decide when the fright would start. They had to make it look as real as possible, so what better time and place than after one of Zuko's diplomatic meetings for the yearly peace summit? Surely this was a public enough place to pretend to loose her cool and scream at him. She hated the idea of yelling at him about this. She fully supported his choice to marry the waterbender. The two of them were perfect for each other. She made him happy.

She sighed again, feigning the bored expression that always masked her features. Inside she was a bumbling mess. If she hadn't spent her whole life learning to hide her emotions from Azula, she would have been pacing, worrying her fingers until bruises formed or snapping at anyone who passed by. Even then, though, it was taking quite a lot of focus to keep herself calm and cool. There was no telling just how big a crowd they were likely to attract with their fight, and she really didn't like the idea of having an audience. But the Water Tribe boy was right. This had to be big, loud and very public. It was the only way to ensure that their plans succeeded.

After everything Zuko had done for her, she had to make sure he was happy.

_So, here goes everything,_ she thought. The doors to the meeting room opened wide, people filtering out slowly. She couldn't help rolling her eyes when his startled gaze found her. Figures he would be last out of the stupid room. Luckily for him, most who had been in the room where still lingering around to further discuss the events that had taken place or talk about upcoming things for the summit and their evenings. Either way, there was still a crowd.

_That stupid tribesman better be grateful for this,_ she silently grumbled. Pushing her way elegantly through the crowd, politely excusing her rudeness.

"Zuko," she said cooly. Her eyes were narrowed and her body tense. Being nervous had its upsides to this. It made it disquietingly easy to pass as angry.

"Lady Mai," Zuko offered, reminding her of his station.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she responded flippantly, brushing some irritating bangs from her eyes. Anything to be annoyed at.

"Is there something I can help you with, my lady?"

"You pushed our wedding back a month," she stated bluntly. Others around them had stopped what they were talking about to stare openly at her blatant disregard for the Lord's authority.

"Lady Mai," Zuko began, shifting uncomfortably while trying not to look at anyone around him and still retain his regal composure. "I think it would be best if we discussed this in private."

_He's much better at acting than I remember,_ Mai thought proudly.

"Why? You don't want everyone to know that you're debating on whether or not you actually want to marry me? Do you not want for people to know that you're a coward who doesn't think that you can do it?" Her voice was getting loud now. People were starting to stare. People were defiantly staring. Zuko visibly bristled.

"I do not think that, Mai. I simply wished to wait until the solstice. For good luck," he clarified, his voice becoming low. It was a scare tactic. It hadn't worked when he was younger, but it sure as hell worked now.

"You're lying," she spat venomously.

"If that is what you believe than I dare say you know very little about me. I would never lie to you."

"Don't you dare pretend that the solstice is the reason why you pushed our wedding back! You know you don't want to marry me, but you can't come right out and say it! How dare you lead me on like this!" She didn't want to. She really didn't. It made her sick to her stomach when she realized she had. But, she did do it, and there was no way to take it back.

In her fake anger she had gotten herself so worked up that she had actually slapped him. Slapped Zuko. For things that weren't even true. And it was a pretty hard slap as well.

Hand stinging, she had to force herself to stop from bursting into tears at the sight of his hurt and betrayed eyes. Instead, she forced herself to take a step away. She forced her true emotions away and prevented herself from breaking down.

"I cannot, in good conscious, marry a man who is too cowardly to marry me. I am afraid our engagement is over, Fire Lord Zuko," she spat, bowing deeply in the tradition of the Fire Nation. Once she had straightened, she turned and walked away. It was all she could do not to run away or run right back and beg him to forgive her. That Sokka was going to get a taste of how she felt when she found him. He was going to pay for this.

She hoped that the tears that shone in her eyes was enough for Zuko to know that she hadn't meant to hurt him. She had almost died at the hands of his sister to protect him. So, really, he knew just how much she cared about him. Right?

She had only just shut the door to her chambers when she couldn't take it anymore.

Ty Lee found her in a heap of sobs and tears and regret.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," she about wailed. The mark on his cheek still stung, but Zuko couldn't bring himself to be angry about what she had done. Mai had refused to come out of her room for several hours. It was obvious that she was sick with herself. Fortunately, the rest of the palace believed that it was due to her being so angry and upset with Zuko for the end of their engagement. Sokka had been so thrilled as he retold the latest palace gossip that he about passed out when he finally took a breath.

Right now, though, Zuko had just resolved to break his friend's nose for this stunt.

"Shh, Mai. I know. It's ok. I forgive you," he soothed softly. Running his fingers through her hair and along her back in gentle motions. He couldn't believe that it had effected her this much to yell at him like that. Didn't she know that he had grown up like that? That he had grown used to being a spectacle in the face of humility. He couldn't fathom how much it had this much weight on her conscious. But, he was grateful. He simply loved the deep feeling of warmth that blossomed inside his chest at the knowledge that she was full of guilt for him.

"I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't mean any of what I said."

"I know, Mai. It was just an act. A really good one," he muttered, pulling free of her embrace enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks and stare into her watery brown orbs.

"You think they bought it?"

"You should hear Sokka. The guy is ecstatic with the way the gossip has been traveling around." He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"I'm gonna kick his ass. With _his_ boomerang," she snarled, glowering at the tear stains on his shirt.

"Right after I break his nose," Zuko chuckled. Gently he pulled her into his embrace again. "I'll make sure this never happens again."

"You better. You fuck this up with Katara, I seriously doubt you'll get another shot!" With that, she punched him.

"Ow. You've been hanging around with Toph too much," he grumbled.

"Baby."

* * *

"Ok, so now that we have our second phase all worked out, it's time for phase three!" Sokka announced nasally. Two tufts of cotton protruded from his nose, one in each nostril. Katara had healed the broken bone, but Sokka graciously accepted the punishment and refused her to do anymore. She was angry of course, but she didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Yeah, yeah Plan Master," Mai replied sarcastically, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as she leaned against the bedpost in the tribesman's room.

"Hey! Don't go all sarcasm on me! Your the one who slapped Zuko in front of everyone. Meanwhile, Iroh and Zuko have been running around with their heads cut off like chickens in order to prevent the scandal. Granted, it is an integral part of the plan, but- ok I'm sorry!" he cried, raising his hands in surrender after ducking the vase of flowers the knife thrower had aimed at him. Good thing he had taken his boomerang back.

"That's enough, Mai." Zuko stood at the doorway, stalk straight and still. His voice was hard and his posture tense. It seemed as though he was preparing to flee the room. In all actuality, he wasn't supposed to be in this room. The receiving quarters of Sokka's apartment would have been fine, but they and moved from there to the bedroom so Katara could heal her brothers ribs.

"Yeah! What he said."

"Shut it, Snoozels."

"Fine," the warrior grumbled. He crossed his arms defensively before sitting on the bed. "In any case. The gossip around the palace is sounding to be in our favor. So far no one suspects a thing. Well, except your uncle, Zuko."

"Uncle has a way of determining any and all disturbances within any atmosphere. If he thinks we're up to something, he probably already knows what it is," Zuko replied stiffly.

"So now what do we do?" Ty Lee asked, tempting to placate the awkward tension around the room.

"Well, now Zuko is going to work out the end of his engagement with Mai while we wait for Katara to confront Aang," the warrior replied sullenly.

At the mention of her fiancé, the waterbender visibly stiffened. It was obvious she was dreading the upcoming conversation with the airbender.

Katara knew this was coming. She knew that she would have to tell Aang that she didn't love him and that she couldn't marry him. She had been practically avoiding him these past few days. Ever since Zuko had announced his engagement, she supposed. There wasn't much she could think of to say to him that would help ease the pain of what was coming. And she couldn't help considering that maybe this was not what was best for everyone.

Maybe she should just suck it up and marry the Avatar. Zuko and Mai could always go back to what they had. They had been breaking up with each other over and over again for the past five years. Besides, who wouldn't want the title of the Avatar's wife? But then, wasn't that all it was? Could she really go through with it?

Carefully, she glanced over to where Zuko stood. His countenance suggested that he was prepared to go back to the way things were. That he was expecting her to back out at any second. Like he was giving her the opportunity to run away and leave him behind. Like all the others in his life had. Even Mai had, in a way.

After all they had been through. All the fights and the pain, the trials and political games. Could she really just walk away from him after she had brought all of this on?

No.

She wasn't like that. She couldn't marry someone she didn't love. She would tell Aang and she would marry Zuko. She had lived a lie long enough. It wasn't fair to any of them.

She reached for him, taking his hand in hers. His soft eyes gazed into hers. Spirits, she loved that look. She was not going to throw away the love she felt for him just to please everyone else. She squeezed his hand and silently vowed to never let him go.

His relieved smile would haunt her dreams that night.


	4. Phase 3

_"After the fight, we wait. Katara, you will have to confront Aang. But it will have to wait. If its too soon, people will start to suspect something's up. One week after Mai and Zuko break up, you have to confront him. And no matter what happens, sis. You come to me, not Zuko."_

* * *

Waiting was the hardest part.

A piece of her wanted to just get it over with. To tell Aang that she didn't love him, to stop watching Zuko's heart break a little more every time she had to kiss her fiancé and laugh at every stupid thing Momo had done. She hated pretending that she still cared, that his antics didn't grate on her nerves with the intensity of Azula's insanity. She hated listening to the same stories over and over agin. His voice had deepened and they had changed from tricks in his bending to political qualms he had helped of stop or soothe. Different places, different people, different problems: same outcome. He was taller and broader, but he would never fill out like Sokka had. He would always be that gangly boy from the iceberg with an innocence that would never diminish. No matter how many fights he prevented or atrocities he helped rectify. She hated how much she was hurting him.

But, another part of her wished the week would never end. That the time when she had to tell him the truth would never come. She dreaded that moment when she would break his heart. She dreaded the moment when his face fell. When accusations and bitter words would fly. She dreaded the second she would scream at him that they were over. She dreaded the second she would try to walk away and he would beg her not to leave him. All so that she could be with another man.

She forced herself not to think about it. She wasn't going to back down from it. She would be brave and strong. She was a determined and strong willed woman and she would get what she wanted. She would never let Zuko go. She would be there for him, to love him.

She would be there for the man who had paid all the fines of an ending engagement for Mai. She would be there for the man who continued to defend the woman who had publicly scorned his honor and embarrassed his throne. She would always be there for the man who had continued to allow the two girls who he deemed sisters to stay within the palace. The man who would sit at the turtle duck pond and feed the tiny creatures with bread he had stolen from the meaty head chef. The man who gave the children of the city and outlaying areas free reign to explore and play in his palace. The man who built schools in the Earth Kingdom and taught firebending to the poor and built recovery wards for injured soldiers in every nation and gave Aang every chance to grow up and visited his crazy sister every week and gave his genocidal father a place to live outside of the prisons. The man who gave and gave and gave, but never asked for anything in return.

She hated her cowardice.

* * *

"Aang. We need to talk. Will you please take a walk with me?"

"Sure, Katara. What's up?"

"Just come with me, please."

Katara felt her heart beat faster and faster with every step she took towards the gardens. She hadn't wanted to make a public spectacle of their break up like Mai had. She didn't want an audience to the hurt and pain she was going to cause him with the reveal. Sokka had been kind enough not to ask what she was going to do or where. She was fairly confident that if anyone was going of barge in on their conversation, it wasn't going to be because she had put herself in the position for it to be heard. Though, she was also certain that someone would find them. Toph always had a decent guess as to where everyone was within the palace. There was no telling what she would do.

"Katara?" Aang's voice made her cringe. Not that it upset her to hear it. No, she stilled loved him dearly. She just regretted everything she was going to say. And to know that she couldn't run to Zuko when it was all over with. He was her best friend before all of this and she couldn't even tell him about what happened until later!

"Aang," she sighed. Not certain how to start, she sat down on a nearby stone bench. "I have to tell you something. You aren't going to like it. So, please, just listen to everything I say without interrupting. Please, Aang. Promise you won't say a word until I finish?"

It was obvious by his expression that he was worried, but she couldn't look at him. She still needed to gain her confidence. She was going to break his heart for another man.

_Not just any man,_ her mind whispered to her in defense. _For Zuko._

For Zuko. She could do this. Yes, she could do this. It would hurt and it would take time to get over, but she would do it. For Zuko.

"What's wrong Katara?" He was sitting beside her now. His cool hands were gentle against hers. But, not in a way that whispered of love. His hands held her like he was afraid to break her. Like letting go of her might cause her to fade away and disappear. He held her with compassion and sympathy, not love and strength.

"Promise me, Aang," she whispered. She was very close to tears now.

"I promise, Katara. Just tell me what's wrong." He was such a gentle soul. He didn't deserve the lie she had been telling him all these years. To herself as well.

"I can't marry you." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could really think about what she was saying. The instant she looked into those gray eyes, she couldn't stop everything she had thought and held back all those times when she just wanted to end the lies. "I love you, Aang. I really do. But, I can't marry you. It isn't because of anything you did or anything you are. You being the Avatar has nothing to do with this decision. You have to understand Aang, I don't love you like you love me. I have been mothering you for so many years, I just feel as though that's all I am. No! You promised not to speak!" she exclaimed. Tears flowed down her tanned cheeks, the hands that had been holding his gripped his forearms tight. Stalling anything he had to say.

"I love you, Aang. It isn't anything you did or anything you are. But, I can't bring myself to love you in any way other than the way I love Sokka. I know it's cruel and terrible to have lead you on for all these years and I'm so, so sorry. But, I tried, Aang. I tried to convince myself that I did love you like that. That I loved you the way you wanted me to. I had convinced myself that I was ready to settle down and have a family with you. Really, I thought I could. But, watching Zuko and Mai. Everyone thought they would get married and be happy, but she broke up with him! She broke up with him because she realized he didn't feel that way anymore. I can't do that to you! Please! Please, Aang. I'm so, so sorry."

She was sobbing now, her hands gripping his shoulders tight. Her head was bowed and she knew that there was a pool of her tears staining the fabric of her dress and his pants. But she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and look at him. So she kept them shut tight. Maybe if she just stayed like this she could pretend it hadn't just happened. That she hadn't just broke this seventeen year old's heart so completely.

No. She wasn't a coward. No matter what happened, she would face this. Even if he was angry or betrayed. She would face it. Not just for Zuko, but for herself too. She needed this more than he did. She needed to be free of any guilt or else she would only be hurting him more.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. It didn't take her as long to look tearfully into his eyes. Even with the ridiculous amount of water that clouded her vision, she could see how ashen his face had become. She could feel through her hands how tense he had grown. It felt almost as though he would break if she put just a bit more pressure into her hold. She didn't, however, but released her grasp on him, instead. He didn't move more than to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Please," he begged. "Please don't mean that."

"But, I do, Aang. I really do." She couldn't bring herself to do more than whisper. Her throat was cracked and sore from the lump the tears had brought. Her nose was stuffed up and running. She knew she was flushed from the exertion of crying, but she wouldn't break her eye contact. She wouldn't back down from this. Even if it killed her.

"How- how long?" He was on the verge of tears now, the painful swelling in his own throat forced him to falter.

"Since they announced their engagement," she admitted. She knew it wouldn't be wise, but she wouldn't lie to him anymore.

"All this time?"

"It's only been a month, Aang. I swear that I had no intention of ever breaking up with you before that. I swear, Aang. I thought I was happy. And I wish I had been, that this was just a joke. But, it isn't."

"I wish I could say I didn't see it coming," he muttered defeatedly.

"You knew?"

"No. But, I suppose that I always kind of guessed this was the case. I was never worried about you loving me because I was the Avatar and things would be difficult for us, Katara. I was always worried that you felt you were being forced to love me," he whispered. His head hung and he released his hold on her hands, which he had grabbed when he had begged for her to be lying.

"Aang. I wish that it hadn't been like that," she breathed, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I know it hurts. I hate myself for doing this to you. To us. And I understand if you never want to, but I hope we can still be friends. I will never stop caring about you."

"But, like Sokka."

"Like Sokka," she agreed sadly. "I'm so, so sorry Aang. Please believe me."  
"No, Katara. I do. But, I don't know if I can be friends with you right now. I don't hate you, but I can't help but feel betrayed. I'm sorry Katara." With that, he was gone. Left her to be alone.

She had no idea how long she stayed there, wishing that what had just happened had not. She hated herself for it. She hated the bile that stung at her throat. The tears that flowed even more freely than before. The pain in her heart that caused her to double over, clutching to her chest as she tried to soothe herself with her sobs. She hated how much of a terrible person she was. She hated that she couldn't go to Zuko, her best friend, for comfort. She hated how hopeless and alone she felt.

She was never so glad to be found in such a state as she was when Zuko wrapped his arms around her. Even if he had to leave shortly, she was so glad that he was there to wipe her tears away and hold her close. Screw Sokka's plan.

"I love you, Zuko."

"I love you too, Katara," he murmured in her ear, holding her close as he carried her to the comfort of her brother and father.


	5. Phase 4

_"After Katara breaks up with Aang, we begin the games of politics. Zuko, you should be familiar with these. After everyone finds out that Katara and Aang aren't engaged anymore, and once everything settles down after that, Toph and I will begin suggesting an idea to our father and your uncle. If everything works according to plan, you two will find yourselves in a very strange engagement. But, it'll all be for the best."_

* * *

Really, what was Sokka thinking? Of course he had been doing all of this for the happiness and well being of his sister. But, seriously?! How could his father think that he was joking? He really meant everything he said. This was no time to be laughing! He had already wasted a week to let the blow of his sister's break up pass over. Iroh had been all aboard when he heard about the proposition from Toph. Maybe she had some way of convincing the old tea drinker. That really wouldn't surprise him.

"Dad! I'm not kidding," Sokka huffed. He was twenty years old now, plenty old enough to be mitigating the Southern Tribe's affairs on his own. But, he had planned to step between the two blatantly unhappy couples, so he had purposely asked for his father to join him. For exactly the reason he had proposed. But, instead of thinking it over and seeing the logical and political advantage of the coupling, his father had doubled over laughing. Laughing!

"You have of be, Sokka. Katara just ended her engagement with Aang. I'm pretty sure the last thing she wants is to be forced into a political marriage with the Fire Lord," Hakoda answered, completely serious, despite the few tears of his mirth being wiped away by his calloused hands.

"You don't know that. They are best friends. Every time she receives a letter the first person she asks who it's from is Zuko, not Aang. Every time she sends for someone's help, it's Zuko, not Aang. She doesn't know it, but she is madly in love with him. Don't tell me you haven't noticed how he is the only one who can make her laugh the way mom used to. Don't tell me you haven't seen the way her eyes light up when she talks about something he did, even if it was stupid and trivial. Don't tell me you haven't seen the way that she hums Fire Nation songs for weeks after she reads one of his letters. Don't tell me you haven't seen the way she cries when she has to leave, either with Aang or with us. Don't tell me that you haven't seen the bounce in her step whenever she is near him or whenever she is even thinking about him. Don't pretend that you don't see how she looks at him. And don't even try and tell me that those feelings aren't mutual. You and I both know damn well just how much Zuko loves her. Even if he won't admit it to her and buries himself in his work to hide it."  
Hakoda only looked at his son, shock painted clear in his expression. Sokka sniffed, he wasn't really aware at how angry he was so he was rather surprised to find that he was tearing up.

"I don't want my baby sister to loose out on that friendship. I don't want her to sink into that hold of despair when we go home. I don't want her to be ridiculed anymore for not being married at nineteen or for loosing her fiancé. I won't let those men from the north flock to her and cajole her into making rash decisions when she is in such a vulnerable state. I won't do it, Dad." He wouldn't tell his father that Katara had already confessed her love to Zuko. That they had planned all of this out so that they could get married and be happy. So that Zuko could keep his throne and the peace they had all bled for. He wouldn't tell his father that the two would probably get married on the solstice with or without his blessing.

"I won't pretend I haven't noticed, Sokka. But, do you really think that pressuring her into a marriage will help her admit that she is in love with him? Do you honestly think that your headstrong, stubborn and willful sister will really stand for your meddling?"

"I do, Dad. I know it."

"How?"

_Oops_, Sokka cringed. His father's penetrating and suspicious glare pegged him like a fly to the wall. He knew he had no way to worm his way out of this one without messing it all up. He would just have to tell him the truth.

"She already figured it out. She and Zuko admitted their feeling for each other and now we- Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and I- are all working out a plan with them to get the two married on the solstice. Why so soon? Well, the Fire Council has decided that Zuko has to be wed by that day or they give his throne to one of his cousins. A war mongering and power hungry cousin who will destroy the world we all worked so hard to build. Not that that is the reason for them wanting to get married. That was the reason why he was marring Mai. Despite her being gay. In any case! In order for the whole thing to be politicly acceptable and for his people to accept Katara as their Fire Lady, we came up with a plan. It's all going smoothly. Except that now, you are standing in the way of a political engagement meant to cover up a real one," Sokka finished quickly. As son as he finished, he was sure he would pass out again. He felt really dizzy from the lack of breathing. He supposed that he really ought to control that. He was getting better at speaking to crowds, but that would be detrimental to him in later years.

His father, for the most part, seemed hardly perturbed by the news. Instead of getting angry or incredulous, he simply sat down on one of the massed furs in the Water Tribe apartments he shared with his children and diplomats from the North.

"I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised," the older warrior whispered, scrubbing his face with his hands. Sokka sat before him, awaiting the rest of the man's reaction.

"You really think this plan will work?"

"I really hope it does," Sokka admitted. It wasn't often that he doubted his plans. But, so much rested on this one actually working the way it was supposed to. But, he supposed, it didn't hurt to share those doubts with his father.

"I don't know if it will, Dad. I want for Katara to be happy above all else. And if it was simply their marriage at stake, or we had more time, I wouldn't be so stressed out and worried about this. You have no idea what Iroh was on the verge of doing in order to prevent Zuko from making this grave mistake and Nozomu taking the throne. All I can say is that it wasn't pretty. But, Dad. Do you think it will work?"

Hakoda looked at his son. The expression in his eyes was so earnest that he was hard pressed to just cave and tell him whatever he wanted to hear. But, he knew he couldn't. He knew that if they really wanted it to work, they would all have to be completely open with each other. By the spirits did he hope this all worked out the way they wanted it to. But, if the chief knew one thing about the enigmatic Fire Lord, it was that the man of twenty-one always put the happiness of his people before his own. That he always did what was right by his people. No matter what. So, for him to be risking his country for the hand of his daughter in such a political scheme? Surely he had to either really trust his son or dearly love his daughter. Most likely both, if he was honest.

"I can't say for certain, Sokka. I hope, with all my heart, that it does. But, what if it doesn't? What will happen to the Fire Nation if Zuko is removed from the throne?"

"Civil war," Sokka sighed defeatedly. He really, _really_ hoped it didn't go that far. But, a true warrior and a great leader always prepared for the worst of any situation to unfold. Even the best laid plans could be ruined by simple oversight. He had learned that one the hard way.

"Should we really risk something like that?"

"To be honest? None of us knew that Zuko would loose his throne if he didn't get married. Even Mai! So, when we implemented this plan, we had to make sure that everyone was willing to go through with it. Trust me, it was hard to decide after we learned that."

"Sokka," Hakoda murmured, clasping his son's shoulder in his hand. He looked deep within the blue eyes of his wife before pulling the boy into his embrace. "If this is what Katara wishes, then I will support this arrangement. But, I wonder, Sokka. What will others say when they find out? Don't you think that they will find them both rushing into the marriage? Even the council will be hesitant to allow such a thing. And what of Zuko's people? Do you think they will be able to accept Zuko marrying a foreigner?"

"Well, not without a little knowledge," Sokka smirked deviously from his father's shoulder. "They just need a little push in the right direction."  
"And that direction would be?" Hakoda asked hesitantly.

"What would our people do if you were going to be removed from your position as chief if you didn't marry again?" The younger man knew he had his father when the knowing and mildly devious light sparked within his own blue eyes. Yes, his sister would be happily married by the end of the month.

* * *

The news spread like wildfire throughout the Fire Nation. And the general consensus (even amongst the diplomats of other nations and the people of the port towns in the Earth Kingdom) was downright outrage. It was actually surprising how much people despised the idea of someone other than Zuko being the Fire Lord. Zuko himself he been outraged at the first mention of such a thing, but had kept his cool much better than his people did. Word was that riots had begun to break out among the outskirts of Caldera City. People beginning a campaign to fight for Zuko, should he be usurped. Flags declaring their loyalty to their Fire Lord by bearing his personal seal were hug outside every window on the main island within the first few days. The rest of the Fire Nation by the end of that week.

No one knew exactly how the news had leaked to the citizens of the nation, but then, only a few people were actually looking for the culprit.

Katara knew, though, that Zuko had been more than embarrassed by the idea that his people found out he was being coerced into giving up his throne. However, once word got back to him of his people's adamant refusal for anyone other than him being their leader, he was so deeply humbled that he gave a formal speech to the masses of his city to thank them. He also wished to assure them that the law which dictated his removal was very real and very clear. But, that every means of biding by it were being taken. He asked them to cease rioting, but thanked them profusely for their support. He also hoped that they would all accept whatever decision he made.

While Iroh (as was his right as Zuko's uncle) and Hakoda began public negotiations for an arranged marriage between the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief and the Fire Lord, the two were surrounded by rumors of timid courtship brought on by mutual need, timing and friendship. Even though the people didn't supported the idea of a political marriage for their lord, they were surprisingly ecstatic about the idea of the Fire Nation's savior marrying him. They even went so far as to incorporate the symbol of the Water Tribe into Zuko's personal seal to show their support of the union.

Despite all that, Aang had grown very angry towards the Fire Lord, going so far as to accuse him of stealing his fiancée. Despite a public brawl between the two, they were able to come to an understanding. With Sokka and Toph's help to keep them tied up that is. It only took a few days for the Avatar to settle down and accept the situation for what it was. Despite accepting this though, there remained a certain aloofness between the two friends. Katara could only hope that the airbender would heal with time.

* * *

"So, Nephew. It appears you have been keeping me out of the dark," Iroh stated mildly. He was amused to see the young man cringe at the accusation.

"Indeed, Uncle. In my defense, I would have told you sooner, had it not been important that you were unaware of what the game was. Please, forgive me, Uncle." Zuko watched the swirling steam rise from the confines of the cup in his hand. He didn't care for tea still, but he had sense enough to enjoy a cup from his uncle.

"You are forgiven, Nephew. Though, I must say that I had Sokka's plans figured out after he came to see me about my own plans to stop your disastrous mistake of a marriage," he chuckled, taking pleasure in the wince the young man tried to hide. He knew it wasn't fair to tease his nephew for such a desperate decision, but really. There had always been other ways of circumventing that thrice damned law.

"I figured as much." Zuko didn't look up from his tea cup. He was thinking about the beautiful waterbender who he had woken up to this morning. He thought about the way she held him, as though she would wake up from some dream to a nightmare. The way she had kissed him and told him all the reasons she had fallen in love in love with him. He thought about the tears that had shined her eyes when he explained all the incredible things he loved about her. When he told her all the reasons he couldn't live without her in his life. He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his uncle ask him if he was happy.

"I'm worried. If the council votes against this marriage, there will be civil unrest, if not war. But, yes, Uncle. I am happy. Even if the council votes no, I will marry Katara on the solstice. I love her too much to let her go. I know she feels the same: she told me last night."

"I see. Well, my nephew. I am so incredibly proud of you. And I cannot express how grateful and joyous it makes me feel to see you finally happy."

"Uncle," Zuko whispered, abandoning his tea cup in favor of his uncle's tearful embrace. "Thank you, for always believing in me. For always being there for me. If being happy makes you proud of me, then I suppose I have failed you as a nephew all these years. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Nephew. You are like a son to me and I would have you do only what you feel is right. And look at all you have done in the past five years!" Iroh exclaimed, waving his arm about the garden they were seated in. Around them children laughed and danced, chased each other or the servants about in their silly games. Firebending masters trained young and old beneath the open sky. Turtle ducks quaked merrily with all the excitement. And, near the back of the gardens, right out in the open, the great dragons, Ran and Shaw, slept with content sighs. Children climbed around them, slept between their paws and found shelter from the blistering sun beneath their extended wings. Other parts of the gardens held earthbenders who trained with themselves or the waterbenders or firebenders. Warriors of any bending or nonbending trained within the spacious settings of the trees and beds of flowers. Younger children looked on in awe of Katara while she bent the water around her in majestic shapes of animals and other amazing things they had never seen, setting them loose to chase the icy flutterbyes. Earthbenders were sweating from the concentration of Toph's metalbending training while giddy teenagers poked fun at the tiny girl only to land up to their necks in the dirt. The newest of Fire Nation citizens with discovered airbending gathered around Aang beneath the largest star-apple tree in the garden while they meditated on, whatever it is that they meditate on. Zuko could only flush with his embarrassment, despite the tiny smile that tugged at his mouth.

"I didn't do any of this because I thought it necessary, Uncle. I did it because I wanted to. Ran and Shaw have been persecuted for a century and deserve peace, the members of the summit deserve a place to practice their bending and the children are always fun to have around. The palace was such a dreary place. It needed life."

"And that is what you brought it, Nephew. But, whether you did it because you thought they deserved it or because you felt it right, you still did what you wanted to do. For that, I am happy. And proud. Now, if I'm not mistaken, your students demand your attention," the old general chuckled in good humor as he indicated the group of twenty children, ranging in age from five to fifteen. All waiting to be trained by him. Hoping that one day, they would be able to breath fire or bend different colors like their Fire Lord.

"I see you are right, Uncle. Thank you for the tea. If you will excuse me," Zuko smiled, bowing deeply to his uncle. Iroh merely waved him off.

"It's good to see him so happy."

"Indeed it is, Lady Katara. Please, sit and enjoy and nice cup of tea with me?"

The waterbender could only laugh as she seated herself next to the man. Both watched as Zuko carefully explained dynamics of firebending forms to his motley of students. It was good for him to have people to teach. He was such a good teacher, he didn't deserve to waste it on his duties as the Fire Lord.

"You seem happier, Lady Katara."

"Please, if you insist that we all call you Uncle, we insist you address us by our names without the formalities," she teased, nudging her elbow into the older man's.

"Oh if you insist," he sighed dramatically.

"I do!" She stated triumphantly. "And I am. Happier, I mean." Her cup was warm to the touch, the tea smell wonderful inside it. "It makes me feel like a fool for thinking that I was ever happy with Aang. I do love him. But- as I have clearly stated- no more so than my brother, Sokka. Zuko, though. He makes me laugh, even if what he says isn't funny. He makes me smile with just a simple look. I always feel like he needs me, not just that I need him. I sound kind of stupid, going on like this," she laughed, sipping her tea sheepishly.

"Nonsense, Katara. You are an amazing woman. And smart and capable as well. But, matters of the heart can be even more confusing for those of us who have the determination and stubborn resolve of my Nephew. Or the kind and caring disposition of yourself. When one sets their sights on one thing, they find it hard to look around them and see what really matters. When one cares too much about others, they find it difficult to determine who they really love. It both cases, love and happiness can pass the person by without them even realizing it. The two of you were lucky enough to see what you needed to see in time to take it for yourselves. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Katara smiled warmly at Uncle. He really knew what he was talking about. "Thank you. I know Zuko is always complaining that he doesn't understand what you are saying, but I think he finds it hard to hear a truth he isn't ready to accept."

"Don't I know that. I spent three years trying to convince him of his father's ways, but in the end, he had to see it for himself. Just as I have spent the last five years trying to convince him to tell you how much he cares for you, but he refused. I am just glad that he finally managed to listen."

"You're a great man, you know that?" Katara chuckled.

"No. Even if I were to have become the Fire Lord, I never would have achieved what Zuko has. Even now, I still feel bound to the same rules and laws of a time better left forgotten. Zuko isn't. But, it's influence is creeping up on him. It's good for him to have you around. You can keep the darkness of the war away from his sights."

"Even if that is true," Katara murmured, wrapping her arms around the man tightly. "You are still the greatest man in Zuko's life."

"Thank you Katara. I wish you knew how much that means to me." Iroh held onto the girl tightly. She had only been engaged to his nephew for a week and already she was so much more to their tiny family than she ever had been. Her gentle fingers swept the tears of joy from the wrinkling skin around his eyes. Her warm smile brought a light to his heart he had only felt when his nephew had given him one of his rare smiles. "You deserve every happiness my nephew will provide you."

"All I need, is him, Iroh. That's it," she hummed, resting her head on his shoulder, still holding him gently as she returned to watching her future husband demonstrate firebending forms. His opalescent flames drawing the attention of many within the gardens.


	6. Phase 5

_"Then, if everything goes according to my- I mean our- plan, you two will married,"_

* * *

Spirits it was a hot day. And it was only morning.

Katara groaned as she saw that the sun and been up of two whole hours already. She hated that Zuko woke up with the sun. Literally. She hated that he had also insisted that, despite having been sleeping in his bed every night for the last month, they spend this night in their own beds. She really hated it. Really, he was never going to sleep in a different bed than her ever again. Once they were married, she would wake up to his face every single morning. No matter what.

Katara shot up from her nest of covers and pillows. She was getting married. Today! To the man she had only realized she was in love with for two months. That's it!

To think, only a few short weeks ago, she was engaged to Aang. A few before that, she was crying herself to sleep at night with the idea of Zuko getting married to someone other than her. Now it was her that he was marrying. She felt giddy excitement tingle through her veins at the realization.

_I'm getting married to Zuko today._

* * *

Zuko's mind was similarity occupied with thoughts of the coming day. How in the world had he gotten so lucky? Granted, his friendship with Aang was on the verge of collapse, but he couldn't bring himself to let it drown his happiness. Never in his life had been so happy with the council. He still couldn't fully believe that they had agreed to the engagement and subsequent wedding on the solstice. Really, he couldn't.

Which was why he sat in his study in nothing but his sleeping pants, hands in his hair, head between his knees. Not that he felt terrible for stealing the Avatar's fiancée (because she had already decided to break it off with him anyway, and Aang would never be made aware of _The Plan_), but because he was nervous. And sick to his stomach, if he was being honest. His body felt as though they were streamlining ice and fire at the same time, over and over again. His back was slick with cold sweat, his palms and face burning with apprehension. If Katara were here he wouldn't be feeling like this. No, he would be just fine.

But, she wasn't here. She was probably still sleeping in her nest of furs that she constantly surrounded herself with. She was probably nice and comfortable as she slept through whatever dreams that surrounded her unconscious mind. He could only hope that they were dreams of him. He hoped that she was indeed sleeping. He sure as hell hadn't had much sleep last night. It hadn't taken long, but he had grown so accustomed to falling asleep with her in his arms and waking up to her peaceful face that nightmares and cold had haunted his dozing mind until he simply couldn't stand to be in his room.

Which was another reason why he was only in his sleeping pants in his study. A fire roared within each of the four fireplaces, the windows shut tight and the curtains drawn. If no one knew he was in here, no one would come looking for him. He had originally intended to get some work done, but he simply couldn't focus. And the fires that had been intended to help soothe him through meditation were too high and hot to be sustained by anything other than his own nerves.

Honestly, he hadn't even been this panicked before his coronation.  
He was pulled out of his worried musings by the sharp knock on his study door. Maybe if he was real quiet, the person would just leave and assume he was elsewhere.

No such luck, it appeared as the door was roughly thrown open by none other than two men he really didn't think he was ready to face. As Hakoda shut the door gently, his uncle walked over to run gentle circles along his back.

"You are getting yourself all worked up, Nephew." Zuko only snorted, returning to rocking back and forth on the cushion.

"Perhaps a nice cup of jasmine tea will help calm your nerves," the old general mused softly, sparing the Water Chief a brief glance. The man seemed to understand and quickly sat down beside the distressed twenty-one year old.

"What if I fuck up?" Zuko finally asked, his voice hoarse with fright, once his uncle and future father-in-law had sipped one cup of tea each and had coaxed the young man to a regular sitting position.

"What do you mean, Nephew?" Iroh's penetrating amber eyes watched the man intensely. Together, he and Hakoda exchanged looks equal parts knowing and concerned.

"What if I hurt her? What if I can't stop the council or nobles from hurting her. What if I can't save her form an assassination attempt and she-" Zuko choked on his last word, unable to say it. His whole body quaked with suppressed sobs. His whole young frame trembled with shudders of fear.

"Enough of that. If anything, Zuko. You should be more concerned with matters of your wedding. Katara is a master waterbender and has survived countless visits and months within the palace. Not to mention all the attempts on her own life in the Earth Kingdom. The two of you will be more than fine. You are both two of the most powerful benders in our age. You will be fine," Iroh assured. Gently, Hakoda wrapped the younger man's shoulder in his arms.

"All you have to worry about is making sure that she is happy, Zuko." He had never been so grateful for the moment when the young Fire Lord had demanded that formalities only be used in public. The boy had never had a father, but he was thankful to get the chance to be there for him.

"That's the thing," Zuko sighed, allowing the older man's strong arm to pull him closer. "What if I can't. I've been such a failure my whole life."

"You have not." Iroh's sharp declaration cut through the melancholy that Zuko began to sink into. Shocked, he could only stare at the man and his sharp eyes of amber steel. "You were never given an opportunity to succeed. There is a difference. In the past five years, you have done more than any Fire Lord has done for his people and the world in than the ones in the last four hundred years. You have achieved a state of not only political, but communal peace. Something even previous Avatars failed to do. You will make a fine husband. Just as you make an incredible Fire Lord."

"My daughter is more than lucky to have a man like you love her the way you do. On many occasions I have told her just the kind of man I wished would win her heart. In every way, Zuko, you are more than I ever could have hoped for," Hakoda added, abandoning his tea to hold the now sobbing man in his arms. "I am more than proud to have you as my son-in-law."

"And, I could not, in my wildest dreams, have hoped for you to be so great," the old firebender agreed, his own tea forgotten to the embrace he had accepted of his nephew.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered to the men.

* * *

"You look amazing, Katara," the wizened, elderly voice sounded from the doorway. The younger woman jumped at the sound. She immediately squealed at the sight of the other woman, rushing towards her and gently flinging her arms around her shoulders.

"Gran Gran! You made it," Katara exclaimed.

"Of course, my little waterbender. You really thought I would miss your wedding. The instant the negotiations were settled, your father sent for me. Your future husband even gave an air balloon to make the trip faster. I arrived last night. I wanted to see you, but I had assumed you would need any and all sleep you could get for today." Kanna gently brushed the stray hairs of her granddaughter's jeweled hair behind her ear. The beads of her life as a maiden had been replaced by the ivory nets of her wedding day, as was their customs. The long, sweeping blue robes fell in graceful waves from the woman's sleek shoulders. In the poles, Katara would have been dressed in the whitest of furs and brightest of beads. But, here and for this wedding, furs would be far too hot. So, instead, a dress of elegant sky and cerulean blue silks had been constructed to embody the motion of her element and reflect her customs while still keeping her cool. A sash of the white furs and beads she would have worn was wound around the woman's thin torso and shoulders. Her soft hair had been tied back in a loose half tail from which swirls of white ivory hung delicately, coming up to wrap around her forehead in a simple headdress. Her blue eyes sparkled behind bare traces of kohl and rouge colored her already plump lips. Nothing else was used to beautify the young woman.  
But, amongst her unusual wedding attire was the presence of a flaming red and gold sash that rested gracefully across her bosom and tied in simple purple tails atop her shoulder. The most unusual was the top knot that rested atop her head, a place for the crown of the Fire Lady. For not only was Katara's marriage to the Fire Lord that day, but so was her coronation.

"You're mother would have been so proud of you, my dear," Kanna murmured to the bride, fingering the engagement necklace her fiancé had carved for her with his fire.

"Thank you, Gran. I wish she were here," Katara whispered, touching the fire opal that rested in the hollow of her neck. She remembered the moment Zuko had given it to her. He had promised that he would make her another, more original stone. The one he had placed inside bore the mark (lined in gold) the supporters of their marriage had made. A joke he had called it. A whim. But she wouldn't give it up for the world. The gold sun as its setting and ivory crescent moons as a frame, she refused to part with it.

"But, she is here, Katara. With you. Right here," the older one explained softly, touching the girl's chest where her heart thundered behind its cage of skin and bone.

"I'm so nervous, Gran. Is this how you felt for your weddings?"

"Yes. For both, my dear. As much as I loved your grandfather, I do believe that I was more nervous for my wedding with Pakku. Tell me, dear. Do you have flutterbyes in your stomach? Tingling in your arms and legs? And your fingers shake?"

"Yes? Oh Gran, what does that mean? Am I doing the right thing?"

"My dear Katara," Kanna laughed, taking the girl in her arms. "Do you love this man?"

"With all my heart, Gran. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Then these feelings you have are signs. Signs that you are doing the right thing for your heart."

"You really think so?" She asked, tears twinkling in the corners of her eyes.

"I know so, my dear," Kanna assured, dabbing her granddaughter's cheeks with the edge of her sleeve to save the kohl. "Now, you are going to go out there and you are going to marry that man who loves you so much he almost made himself sick with worry for you. You are going to go put his mind at ease and show his country that you are the best choice for his wife. You hear me?"

"I do, Gran," Katara chuckled, accepting another warm embrace from the woman.

* * *

"You really love her, don't you?"

Zuko had a strange sense of déjà vu as he turned towards the speaker in his doorway. But, where the last time it had been Katara in the door to beg him not to go through with his wedding, it was Aang who stood in the shadows. It didn't surprise him. Not really. This seemed so much more expected. For her former fiancé of a month to try and end this wedding than a simple best friend.

"I do, Aang. I always have. But, I never said anything. She was always yours. I never wanted to loose my friendship with you over something as silly as my feelings," he explained. His voice was stern and masked. The red long tunic that cascaded from his built frame glowed in the bright sunlight, the white furs of his future wife's culture clung to his breastplate in an intricately wrapped sash was a stark contrast to his black, red and gold armor and only defined the blue ribbon trimmed in white waves that tied over his shoulder in purple. In his hair stood the five pointed crown that marked his stature.  
Around both bare biceps were ornate bands of gold, symbolizing the beginning of his married life. Upon his wife's, he would also place similar bands to unify their cultures and his hair was prepared for the swirls of ivory beads that would be laced over his forehead for the same thing.

Aang remained in the shadows of the doorway. Zuko was getting tired of people deciding they could just waltz in whenever they felt the need to. He had already had conversations with both Sokka and Toph.

"I believe you, Zuko. Now that I've talked with Mai, Toph and Sokka. They assured me that you had never felt the right to talk to Katara more than as a friend. I also believe that she has always been in love with you, and not me. I just want to make sure you love her the way she deserves."

"You have nothing to worry about, Aang. I will never allow her to be hurt. I love her more than I deserve to."

"Don't talk like that, Zuko. You deserve to be just as happy as everyone else."  
"As do you. Until recently, I believed as you did. That Katara loved you, and always would. I never wanted to ruin that for you by admitting my feelings. You have always been too good a friend to me for that."

"You should have," the airbender muttered sourly. "If you had, she may have realized how much she loved you sooner. Saved us so much hurt."

"I didn't have the time. My life was too full of pressing matters to play the 'what if' game," Zuko muttered bitterly, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "As I said before, I am the Fire Lord. Everyone's time and feelings are more important than-"  
"Stop it. You are just as important as everyone else. You are just as worthy of a happy life as I am."

"Aang," Zuko breathed wearily. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, Zuko began the work of lacing the vambraces over his forearms. "I spent my whole childhood believing I was weak and worthless. No matter how much time has passed, a few years is not enough to change the way I think of myself."

"But-"

"Aang, one day I will think better of myself. Katara is the one who helps guide me along that path. She is the light to my darkness. I feel whole with her. But, even still, I never would have acted on that had she not left you. I didn't in fact. Her father and my uncle sort of began the negotiations for all of this without me knowing." He wouldn't tell Aang of the plan, he wouldn't. But, he wasn't lying. Iroh and Hakoda began the discussions without even asking him what he thought about the match.

"Zuko. You are one of my closet friends. If I had known how you belittle yourself, I would have tried harder to help you."

"I know, and I thank you for that. Now, as my friend, will you please help me put this damned vambrace on?" Zuko growled, proffering his arm towards the air bender. He was given a light chuckle in response as the seventeen year old began the process of lacing the great length of leather chording for the armor.

"Why do you have to wear these?"

"Ceremony. It's stupid, I know, but I have to follow all the rules or the Council might find some way of calling the whole thing void and take my throne from me."

"Not without a fight, they won't," the Avatar grumbled, tying off the mass of chords with a small flourish.

"Aang," Zuko mumbled, taking his friend's arm in his hand. The airbender reciprocated the gesture by taking his forearm. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Sure I do. I'm naïve, not stupid."

Zuko couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from his chest. Part of it nerves, part of it relief, part of it because it was the truth. His mirth continued and became infectious. Soon, he and Aang were laughing piles on the floor as they tried to calm down.

* * *

"I'm very proud of you, my daughter," Hakoda whispered, taking the waterbender into his arms. They were waiting for their turn in the procession that was walking down the isle. They may only have a few more minutes, but he was not about to let her go without telling her how strong and brave she was.

"Me too, Sis," Sokka murmured, wrapping his own broad arms around his sister and father. Again, the were only. Few more minutes before the Fire Nation became her permanent home, and Sokka would be damned if she had any lingering doubts about how her family felt. It wasn't long before their grandmother and Pakku had joined the embrace.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. She needed this. To know just how much her family supported her. It felt wonderful to know that they had accepted her fiancé into their family so easily. She loved knowing that, soon, he would be hers. They would be married and the world would be set right.

Once they had parted, Katara waved them farewell and prepared herself to wait.  
"Katara?"

"Aang," she whispered, she could feel her heart begin to sink at the thought of what she had done.

"I'm glad you found happiness. You deserve this," he told her. Slowly, carefully he wrapped his former love in a warm embrace. "I wish you both many years of peace and happiness."

"I wish for you to find the love that stares you in the face," she giggled. Her strong arms loosened their hold around him as she pulled away. Looking into his confused eyes she explained: "Zuko and I are not the only opposites that can fall in love. One day you'll figure it out. Just, don't make her wait too long." With that, she offered the boy a light punch in the arm and kissed his cheek.

It was her turn to walk down that isle so she could marry her Fire Lord.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Held for all of Capital Island and and it's guests to witness in the courtyard. The fire lilies and imported snow lotus were arranged in elegant bouquets ringed in the purple wild flowers that lined the islands between the Poles and Fire Nation. Evenly spaced around the rows of seats and isle for the procession to walk along. Torches burned with metal compounds designed to burn all the different colors of the Fire Lord's flames. Pools of water had been built by Toph and filled with water to line the isle. Petals of flowers floated softly in their shallow, clear depths. Drums of the poles played their steady paces, tsungi horns blew soft melodies to the beats.

The procession was long, but beautiful. Men and women of both cultures were chosen to line the way for the the bride and groom to the alter. Upon it, they were bound in ceremonial ropes and chords of union. Greetings were given to the people, sacrifices and prayers were offered to the Spirits and words of love and devotion were exchanged. Their agreement was sealed with the placing of gold bands over her arms, an ivory headdress upon his brow, the tying of the binds and a kiss.

The coronation, set in the same setting, was equally beautiful. Both Fire Lord and Lady kneeled before the sages and swore their oaths of fealty to their people and nations. The deafening cheers from the crowds continued to sound throughout the evening as the couple were taken to their feast, hands still bound. The party lasted well into the night, fireworks sounded and lit the background as toasts and cheers were made to go granulate and praise the newlyweds. Prayers for their health and prosperous future were reverently whispered and gifts were placed at their feet.

The party lasted well into the night, indeed. But, as the summer solstice passed, so did the well-wishers. And eventually, the two found themselves alone in their new suite. The honeymoon would begin in the morning, but they didn't care as they spent their first night as lovers. Their first night as man and wife.

The first night of the rest of their lives.


	7. The Final Phase

_"…and live happily ever after."_

* * *

She woke to the sound of his breathing. It was still dark out, so they couldn't have slept for longer than an hour. But, the full moon called to her. She could feel Yue signing her congratulations through the power that flowed in her veins.

She could hardly believe it. She was married. And to Zuko, no less. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for him to wake up. She needed him to wake up and tell her this wasn't all some big joke. To assure her she wasn't just dreaming. So, she pressed her lips to his softly. Drawing him to the waking world by deepening it with his sleep addled mind.

"Katara?" He whispered. He knew something was wrong with her if she was awake. And, that just wouldn't do. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Tell me this isn't just some cruel joke. Some amazing dream I'm going to wake up from at any second," she begged. Her thin, strong arms had wrapped themselves around his shoulders as she spoke, her blue eyes swirling with her inner turmoil. "Please, Zuko. Promise me that this is real."

He didn't know what to say. How do you appease someone of such a fear. He had felt similarly right after his coronation and when the war had ended, but he supposed it was easier to accept the rejection of such a wonderful thing after growing up without it versus the rejection of loosing the love of your life. The thought of loosing Katara made him shiver with apprehension.

But, he had never been good with words, so he showed her. He put her fears to rest by showing her his love for her. By gracing her lips with his own, kissing her until all she could do was smile. By holding her close and worshiping her soft skin with his calloused hands. By whispering the simple truths of his devotion to her and swallowing her sighed of ecstasy and love in return. He continued to do this well into the night. Until the wee hours the morning, when the sun was about to break the horizon.

"I promise," he vowed in her ear. "I will never let you go."

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, your wife wishes to speak with you," a guard announced carefully. His eyes shifted from the floor to gaze at the startled, appalled and worried expressions of the council. "I'm afraid she won't take no for an answer," he explained.

Zuko didn't know what could possibly be so important that Katara would interrupt a meeting like this, but he could only assume it was something that simply couldn't wait.

"Very well. Tell her I will receive her in my study."

"That won't be necessary, Zuko. I'm here now," Katara proclaimed elegantly, passing the guard and bowing herself before the members of the council.

"Lady Katara, this is an important meeting. Please show some respect for your husband and leave before you further embarrass him and yourself," Lord Taizo sneered. But, Katara paid no mind to the old man. She had something important to tell her husband. Something that would secure his throne for the rest of their lives. It seemed only fitting that it came straight from the ostrich-horse's mouth.

"I'm pregnant, Fire Lord Zuko."

If pictures could way a thousand words than the expressions on the council's faces would have been so loud Katara would have to cover her ears. Instead, she stared directly into the stunned eyes of her husband. She ignored everyone's reaction, but his. As he sat there at the head of the low, round table in his dark red and gold mantle and five pointed crown, his eyes had grown almost double in size and his mouth hung agape at her. Had it not been such a serious setting, she would have laughed and kissed him. However, she knew that now was an important moment in his reign's history. After everything they had gone through just to get married, who knew just what would need to be done to have this baby.

So, she waited. She waited for him to shake himself out of his shock and address her and the council.

She didn't have to wait long. For, after a minute of silent spluttering and soaking her words, his face shifted to one of complete stoicism. She almost wanted too cry at the lack of emotion from him. Wasn't this good news?

"If you will excuse us, Council. I believe I have more important things to discuss with my wife," Zuko murmured, standing from his seat and bowing to the wide eyed and silent men. The lord's face remained a mask of complete professionalism as he took hold of his wife's elbow. Quickly, he led her away from the men, maintaining his hold on her arm the whole way towards their suite.

Katara didn't know what to think. She had been so certain that he would be happy with this news. And that the council would eat their words for all the times that they had said that a waterbender couldn't possibly bear a firebender's child. Zuko's hold on her was gentle, but firm and unrelenting. He never looked back to her, to see how hurt she was at his reactions. They continued to walk in silence. And, all the while, Katara wondered about what her husband was thinking. Didn't he want this? Didn't he want to be a father? Was she alone in this? She resolved to demand all those answers out of him as soon as he had taken her to where they wherever they were going.

As soon as the door to their apartment was closed, the couple whirled onto each other at the same time. However, Zuko was faster. And the instant he had turned to face her, he grabbed his wife up in his arms and laughed.

"Katara!" he exclaimed, twirling around in circles as he pressed his face to her shoulder.

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" His childish antics and excitement instantly erased the rage and hurt she had felt. Instead she couldn't help but to smile brightly at him.

"Yes, Zuko. You're going to be a father, my love," she whispered in his ear.

What she said must have struck a chord within him, for as soon as the word father left her mouth, he stopped moving and ceased to smile. A haunted and terrified look enshrouded his eyes and his shoulders hunched in dismay.

"A father," he breathed, pulling himself out of her arms gently.

"You will be nothing like Ozai, Zuko," she assured, reaching out towards him and pulling him close. "Our child will have a wonderful father."

"You can't know that, Katara."

"But, I do! Zuko, look at everything you have done those past seven years since your father was imprisoned! I see you with the children, your students, everyday. No matter what, you always take the time to be there for them. When one of the children that comes to the palace to play is hurt, you are the first one to help. When one of the children is frightened of Ran and Shaw, you are right there to ease their fears. When one of your people is in trouble, you are there with a solution. If you don't have one that works, you find one! When one of your servants makes a mistake, you always give them the opportunity to make it right. When the nobles of the land are in the wrong, you are there to stop it and guide them to the right. When someone is happy. You are the one behind it all. You're father was the most selfish, greedy and power hungry man. Ozai was a cruel and vindictive man and he used all his power to gain more, but never really had anything. You are selfless and kind and mature and caring. You give and give and give and never, ever ask for anything in return. Our child with be the luckiest person in the world. They will have the most amazing great-uncle in the world, the kindest cousins and aunt and uncle there ever could be and the most wonderful, powerful, respectful father anyone could ever ask for."

"And the most sincere and understanding mother there ever was. One who's father truly does not deserve," Zuko whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes and placing gentle kisses along her forehead and temples. Katara couldn't help but to laugh.

"You will be nothing like Ozai."

"Well, not entirely. I am very selfish, Katara."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The reason I brought you here instead of remaining in that dreary old council room is so that I could have this moment with all to myself," he murmured, taking her lips into a sound kiss.

"Well, that's not really that bad," she teased, biting his bottom lip in retaliation.

"But, Katara. You cannot just barge in on those meetings like that again. I'm going to have to punish you," he husked, taking her hips in his large warm hands. His lips caressed the line of her jaw as they trailed down to her neck.

"Very well then, my lord. If you must," she teased coquettishly, already working the thick folds of his mantle off his shoulders.

"With pleasure," his growled.

* * *

_A/N: And, we're done! I really hoped you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. All full whole days of it. :( In any case, I left all the planning and the wedding very vague and open because I am not a planner and I've never been to a big fancy wedding and had no bases to work with. So, if there were any mistakes I made in my plan or story, then I would really like to know._

_As far as I am concerned, this is pretty much finished. I may pick it up in the future and write an epilogue, but no guarantees. I meant for this to have a lot of explaining, but I can't think of anything. So, if you have questions, please feel free and message me about them. Until then, I really hope to hear from you!_


End file.
